The invention relates generally to conducting rotation from a driving part to a driven part and, more particularly, to a horizontal cam stop that conducts rotational movement between a rotary dryer or kiln and a ride ring or tire ring.
A rotary dryer/kiln is a type of industrial dryer that is used to reduce the moisture content in various materials. They are often used in the processing of cement, iron ore, limestone, plus many materials. Typical rotary dryers/kilns include a cylindrical shell that is inclined slightly in the horizontal and supported by a set of ride rings that rest upon rollers. The contents of the dryer are heated, while the dryer is slowly rotated about its axis by rotational motion applied to the system through one of many different methods.
In one configuration, a force is applied to a tire ring through power applied to the rollers. The tire rings should be linked to the dryer in the radial direction and in the circumferential direction.